


Just the Sound of Your Voice

by aDream



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years/那些年 [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDream/pseuds/aDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1993年，Neal Caffrey在做着成为FBI探员的训练。他想念Peter，后者已经通过了这一个训练，并完成了他的试用期任务。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Jeez，Caffrey—我不明白为什么你在你那么多次手淫后还没有瞎眼，或者你是怎么还有力气去完成你的那些课程的。”

Neal不情愿的把他的手从他裤子里拿出来。他没有料到他的室友早了半个小时回来。

而你是那个对我说这话的人，明明是一个富二代，和懒鬼。

“你怎么回来了，O’Donnell？你说你要出去跑步的。”

Walter在他的床上坐下，脱掉了他的跑鞋。“外面太冷了。今天只有那些一对对的和受虐狂才会在外面呆着。”

Neal叹了口气。Walter O’Donnell是US参议院的外甥，而他之所以能够进来参加这个训练是因为他的交际范围多过因为他的学术和身体机能条件。“你知道你是需要完成那个黄砖路的最终测试的，不管天气如何 – 而因为那个测试将会在3月份。。。”

他的室友打断了他的话。“是，是。真是惊讶你不在外面 –但是我猜你更喜欢在周日的下午呆在里面，想着你的女友打一枪。”O’Donnell冷嘲道。

从第一天开始，Neal和O’Donnell就朝着不同的方向进行着。Walter打算用他的家族关系来通过这个培训。Neal，在另一方面，则是打算拿到所有他能够拿的荣誉。这是唯一的方法来确保他最终会被分配到Peter在的那个城市。

Walter换上了卡其裤和一件印有学校标志的长袖衬衫。“我要去食堂。你可以回去做。。。任何你刚刚在做的事。”

门在他背后关上了，但是Neal没有回去做任何事情。将他自己打出来看起来有点毫无意义，自从11月初以来他就没有见过Peter了，也就是在他确定他要参加FBI为期20周的训练时。感谢上帝，Uncle Joe和Aunt Cathy对于他们共享一间卧室没有问题，他们还告诉他，那间卧室是在房子的另一边的。

但是那都是12周之前的事了，Neal感到孤单。也并不是说他可以直接打给Peter。他想对Peter说的那些话都不是什么可以在学生允许用的公共电话里说。此外，Peter太忙了—他完成了他对试用期任务，并被分配在了一个主要任务小组，调查证劵和银行诈骗。他甚至都没有时间去呼吸，更别说和Neal聊天了。

FBI在Peter毕业商学院后直接招募了他，这意味着他比他快乐4年。Neal的年龄也开始和他作对了。在他完成法学院时还不够岁数申请训练，尽管他的成绩非常优秀，但是FBI坚持要他得得到至少3年的专业经验后，才给他在训练的一席位置。

现在，他已经进行了3个月的训练了，还剩下2个月。他疯狂的想念着Peter。这和Peter在参加这个训练的时候不一样。Neal那是在一个D.C.的律师事务所工作，而他们能在每个周末，当学员被给予了自由时间时在一起。现在尽管离纽约自由3个小时的火车路程，但是Peter大多数周末都要工作。

但是，他有写信。并不是说真的有什么很私人的事情写在里面，因为没有保障说信件在寄出之前不会被其他人阅读。Neal猜想这大概有点像监狱，除了那个门没有把他锁在里面，他也不需要典型他会被强奸或者在浴室里被操。

Neal叹了口气。他现在应该写他的论文，和分析盗窃行为，以及可能被处置的13大在他他波斯顿法学院毕业那年，来自伊莎贝尔.斯图尔特.加德纳博物馆的艺术作品。他想要被分配到在纽约的艺术犯罪部门，尽管那里在近10年内都没有接受过新手了。

但是现在，他不能集中精神在任何那些作业，或者接下来几天内就要截止的任务上。他想要手淫的欲望已经完全消失了。Neal把手伸向床头柜，拿出了在一盒纸巾下的一包信件。有一些是从Mozzie那来的，有些是Elizabeth，甚至少数是从Aunt Ellen来的。但是大多数来自Peter。

他令人惊讶的是一个很好的通信者，告诉他他的日常生活。这一边来说是相当枯燥的，但是Peter总有办法将那些普通的日常事件，注入一点点个人的天赋和幽默。

今天，一批新的菜鸟到达了。我当初也是这么乳臭未干吗？将这个日期标记在你的日历上，我要去叫他们其中一个给我拿杯咖啡！

也并不是说我的生活有什么多姿多彩的。大量的文件审查，大量的调查工作。至少我们将要得到一个新的电脑系统，那会让事情简单许多。除了我的头儿，Hughes，并不是那么看重这个新系统。并不是说他反对科技 – 只是他想这大概会是政府又一次的没事找事干 – 就像是那个系统，花了税务局5百万美金，但是却完全一点用都没有。

这封信延续着这种风格和精心的手写继续描绘多了几页。Neal将拇指循环划过页面，Peter有精美的书法。他顿了一下，以前的记忆浮到表面 – 小学里的一个会议，老师颁发奖状。他得到了一下关于艺术品的奖状，而Peter则是最佳书法。

Neal笑了笑，并把信折起来，小心翼翼的放回原来的信封里，并摆回抽屉里。他看了看时间 – 快4点了。就算Peter今天有工作，他现在也应该在家了。他们或许不能真正的讲话，但是Neal迫切的想要听到他的声音。就算只是Peter说他的名字，也会比任意数量的打手枪要来得满意的多。

Fin


	2. Stay By Me (and Make the Moment Last)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just The Sound Of Your Voice的续集. 1993年，Peter在纽约当FBI agent，他很聪明而且全心全意的投入他的工作，他也很想念他的伴侣Neal Caffrey。Neal在Quantico训练着，在手机出来之前的那些日子里，他们必须通过公用电话来通话。

Peter伸展着他的身体，感觉身体里的每一个关节都发出响声。他从早上8点起就一直呆在办公室里了，尽管今天是礼拜天。他们该死的就差那么一点点就可以起诉几乎半打纽约城市里最大的那些玩家了。那些像Boesky，Milliken和Vesco的那些人。过去的三个月里最好的时光都花在这上面了。

但是这并不代表他没有时间去想念Neal。他想念他就像他想念呼吸一样。他们从来没有像这样分开那么长时间，就算是那段他在训练的时候一样。Neal那时候在华盛顿工作，他们每一个有的他的空闲周末都会在一起。这甚至比那段高中时间更糟，在高中的时候，他觉得自己很高尚，但事实上，他自己再做傻事而已。

“回家吧，Peter。”Hughes在他肩膀上重重的拍了一下。“今天晚上也做不了什么其他的了。”

Peter抬头。他的boss，Reese Hughes，是一个严厉，且严肃的agent。但是他也很公正。而且他似乎很乐意指出Peter对高层的奉献。有一个较老的agent曾经说过，或者说是嘲笑过，他说Peter是Hughes的接班人。他希望这是真的。

这可能会很好，但是事实上，他周日的下午还在这儿，做着枯燥的工作，大海捞针的寻找着任何细小的线索。

“Sir？”

“我说，收拾东西吧。所有人都已经走了，我也要回家了。”

Peter看向文件夹，就像是它会马上向他们展现一些他们需要的证据。“但是。。。”

“没有但是，Burke。已经2点了，如果你现在离开，你可能回家还很赶上巨人队的比赛。”

Peter妥协了，放弃并将文件夹放回桌子上。不管怎样，周一早上很快就会到来了。

 

Peter步履沉重的登上3楼，疲劳不堪。那花了他一个小时45分钟才回到家里。信号灯的问题使他在地铁里被迫换乘了3次。

他真的不太关心他是否错过了开球或者甚至整个该死的比赛。一个人看足球并不是什么他享受的事情。虽然Neal没有特别喜欢看比赛，但是他仍然会坐在沙发上学习或者画画，陪着Peter。他总是在做这什么。这都已经成为了冬季的一种仪式了，该死的 – 他好想他。Neal舒适的陪伴，他的聪明才智，夜晚是他的身体在他的旁边。

当然，这不仅仅是性 – 尽管他不喜欢没有了它，但是除了Neal之外他谁也没有了，而他还是要生存下来。尽管这意味着那会囤积起将近一罐Jergen的数量。

他最想念的是他们之间那明亮的，舒适的欲望。4年大学和3年研究生也没有使这感情暗淡。他们有一些同性恋的朋友，后者认为他们的一夫一妻制有点疯狂。也许是，但是Peter对其他人没有兴趣，而他也从骨子里知道，Neal也是这么想的。

这并不是说黄片对他没有任何作业 – 特别是那些体格健美的黑发，有这大阴茎和紧俏的臀部的视频。但是那些也就是打飞机的材料，仅此而已。一些帮助他释放紧张情绪的东西。他知道Neal有收集黄片 – 他们甚至不止一次的比较过他们的收藏。他喜欢视频，而Neal则喜欢‘色情书籍’ –经典的东西。书或者类似的一些东西。

Peter走进了公寓，他关上门，应答机就响了。

“Peter，是我。Neal。以为你在家。。。”

他百米冲刺到电话前。“我在，我在。刚刚进来。”

“Hey there。”Neal事实上是那个听起来有点喘不过气的人。

“Hey，yourself。”

Neal没有马上回答。

“你还好，Neal？”

“Yeah，只是。。。”

Peter能听到Neal声音里要命的孤单感。“Yeah，我知道。”他坐在一个残旧的高背椅里，那是他们还在剑桥时的家具。“你还好吗？”

“很好，挺好的，非常不错。”

Neal听起来和那些扯不上一点关系。“听着，你已经坚持了一半多了。只剩下2个月了。”他试着转移Neal的注意力。“和我说说你的班级吧。”

Neal轻笑。“又不是你不清楚我在做些什么，Peter。4年还不足够长到让你忘记这个。”

“不要那么自作聪明。论文进行的怎么样？”

“大纲写好了，还需要做一些调查 – 我可能会去波斯顿办事处下周，和案件agent聊聊。”

他们又聊了几分钟，Peter也说了一些他自己的工作。并没有什么特别的详情 --- 那是不可对外的。那通电话就被生硬的打断了。

“该死的，有人在等这用这个电话 – 我要挂了。”

Peter咽下他喉咙里的疼痛，那些他想说很久的话，但是却不能说的。不是现在。“我懂的。晚安。”

“你也是。”

“Bye。”

Neal挂断了，而Peter不能控制住自己。对着话筒，低声说了句，“我爱你。”

Fin


End file.
